Un dia normal en el Mekakushi-Dan
by Vane Flandre
Summary: Kido golpeando a Kano, Kano fingiendo que no duele junto a Seto, Seto con Mary, Mary hablando con Seto y Momo, Momo peleando con Hibiya y Shintaro tratando de separarlos con el celular en mano ¿Normal, no?
1. Chapter 1: Sadomasoquismo everywhere

**_¡Hola chicos, chicas, unicornios, etc, hemoshos de fanfiction! Este es mi primer fic (al menos hecho aquí) de Kagerou Project, y este va a ser un fic sin sentido, asi que vamos con el fic_**

**_Titulo: Un día normal en el Mekakushi-dan_**

**_Summary: Kido golpeando a Kano, Kano fingiendo que no duele junto a Seto, Seto con Mary, Mary hablando con Seto y Momo, Momo peleando con Hibiya y Shintaro tratando de separarlos con el celular en mano ¿Normal, no?_**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Sadmasoquismo everywhere

Narracion normal

Ah, un día normal en aquella pequeña organización donde reina la paz, el silencio y sobretodo, la calma… ¿¡A quien engaño!? ¡Este lugar es un completo desastre! Espera un momento ¿Eso que pasó a un lado de Kido es un gato con un raton en su boca? Ejem, bueno, como decía, en este "hermoso y limpio" lugar se encuentra nuestro grupo favorito, si, acertaste ¡El Mekakushi-Dan! Un lugar compuesto por nuestra "Danchou" Kido Tsubomi, aquella hermosa tsundere que obviamente todos sabemos que ama a Kano en secreto, solo que, como cualquier tsundere, golpea a Kano para que nadie sepa de sus sentimientos secretos hacia el, y Kano, como buen amigo, quiero decir, como buen _amante_, si, eso queda mejor, como buen amante, masoquistamente se deja golpear, ah, el amor ¿No es asi, Tsubomi?

Como mencione antes, las tsunderes golpean a quien aman, pero, en este _normal_ caso, es Kano quien provoca a Tsundere-chan, digo, Tsubomi-chan

-Kano, por el amor a la música, DIME que si metiste la ropa a la lavadora esta vez .-Dijo Kido, quien tomaba su café matutino, que todos sabemos que es un **_amor_** sin su café.

-Oh, claro . con su típica sonrisa burlona.- Con tal de ver la ropa de Kido lo hago

**_¡C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!_**

Claramente se escuchó el sonido de Kano al caer al suelo noqueado gracias a la fuerza sobrehumana de Kido, quien no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo al escuchar lo que el rubio (ahora _rubio noqueado_), dijo de la ropa de Kido, ya que, todos sabemos de los gustos ocultos de Kido, si, de esos hablo, la lencería, y claramente era una gran oportunidad del rubio para trollear a la peliverde.

-Kido-san .–.llamó el menor de todos a la peliverde.-.

-¿Que pasa, Hibiya-kun? . la peliverde volteando a ver al menor

Hibiya se quedo callado un momento, entonces se armó de valor, que claramente era fingido, para preguntarle a Kido lo que todos se preguntaban, pero que no tenían el valor suficiente para preguntarlo. Hibiya tragó saliva y habló.

-T-Tu y Kano tie… . Hibiya diciendo en pequeños susurros lo ultimo

- ¿Kano y yo tenemos que? . confundida la peliverde mirando al menor

Se armó de valor una vez mas, suspiro y volvió a tragar saliva, aunque se viera como si fuera la persona mas segura de si misma en el mundo en el fondo estaba cagado de miedo, que todos lo notaron a excepción de Kido y de Kano, que, todavía estaba noqueado.

-¿Tu y Kano tienen una relación sadomasoquista? –dijo ganándose al instante una mirada de parte de Momo que decía "_Ya valiste y lo sabes_"

Todos esperaban una respuesta de la peliverde, que, nadie supo por que, pero, a los 10 minutos le empezó a dar un pequeño tic en el ojo, el derecho para ser exactos, que demostraba su estado en ese momento, que no hubiera sido tan malo si el pequeño e inocente Hibiya hubiera tomado en cuenta que nuestra hermosa y agradable Danchou estaba nada mas y nada menos que… ¡En sus días! Y si ¡Hibiya a la plancha esta asegurado!

-Hibiya… . llamo Kido

-¿S-Si? . temeroso el castaño ya que temía por su vida

Kido miró a Hibiya fijamente y murmuró la siguiente frase con una voz que claramente decía "_¡Soy una tsundere que no acepta lo que es y a quien ama, asi que te golpearé y te mataré!"_ lo suficientemente fuerte para que el menor la oyera.

-Corre . sin mas la peliverde

A los cinco segundos Hibiya ya iba a cuatro cuadras de aquel lugar ya que nada mas escuchó el "rre" y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo temiendo por su vida mientras que gritaba "_¡Auxilio! ¡Una loca me quiere matar!_" mientras que corria con los brazos alzados.

Y, asi quedaron tanto el marcador como los resultados:

Un Hibiya corriendo por toda la calle mientras que la gente lo miraba como si fuese el animal mas extraño que vieron que su vida

Una Kido persiguiéndolo mientras gritaba detrás de el "_¡No quiero matarte! ¡Simplemente quiero abrazar tu cuello fuertemente!_"

Un Seto tapándole los oídos a una Mary muy asustada

Una Momo grabando todo con el celular de Shintaro

Un Kano noqueado

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante…

¡Un Konoha que se quedó dormido por que no entendía nada!

**Que día mas normal, dios mío.**

**_Y buaano, este es mi primer fic publicado, espero les haya gustado, habrán mas capítulos de esta sepsi serie sin sentido, asi que nos leemos luego_**

**_Baaaay!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Arañitas!

**Holaaaa! Ya los extrañaba! En este capitulo nuestro protagonista sera.. *redoble de tambores plz* ¡Mary! Por cierto, hay información MUY importante hasta bajo, no los voy a entretener mas, así que vamos con el fic!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¡Mira! ¡Es una araña!

Después de la (graciosa) persecución entre Kido y Hibiya, ellos volvieron pero con la diferencia de que venían escoltados por un policía regordete que tenia cara de no haber dormido en 4000 años y que claramente decía "Odio los niños", el policía toco la puerta aun con esa cara que demostraba cuanto amaba su vida. Seto, que estaba mas cerca de la puerta fue a abrir a lo que el policía solo le dijo:

—¿Estas dos cosas son tuyas? —.Dijo el policía viendo a Seto.-

Una cara de enojo (y de vergüenza) se hizo presente en el rostro de Tsundere-chan, perdón, quise decir Tsubomi-chan al oír lo que dijo.

—¡Estas _cosas_ tienen nombre, imbécil! —.Dijo tan tierna como siempre Kido mientras le asestaba un golpe en la nuca a ese policía

—¡Chin!* ¿¡Lo matamos!? —.Gritó (afeminadamente) un muy asustado Hibiya

Kido tan solo le dio una pequeña patada al policía para comprobar si lo había matado o no, pero al ver que soltaba un pequeño quejido, para la mala suerte (y diversión) de Kido tan solo había quedado inconsciente. Hibiya y Seto (que se habia quedado viendo todo sin hacer nada como el macho que es) soltaron un suspiro llenos de alivio. Ahora, la pregunta era ¿¡Como iban a hacer que el policia no dijera nada!? Tsubomi analizó un poco la situación y se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo gran detalle: Habían revelado por error la ubicación de la base ya no tan secreta.

* * *

—Bien, ¿Alguna idea de que hacerle a _esto_? —. Dijo Kido señalando al inconsciente policia que ahora estaba en el sofá con todo el Mekakushi-Dan al rededor

Todos se quedaron pensando, hasta les puedo jurar que el simbolito de _LOADING _Aparecio encima de todos ellos, nadie parecía tener una idea hasta que Kano tan serio como siempre alzo rápidamente la mano y se puso a dar pequeños saltos diciendo unos pequeños "_¡__Yo!¡Yo! ¡Pregúntame!*_" hacia Kido que soltando un suspiro de resignación le cedió la palabra a Kano._  
_

—Okay, que les parece si lo amenazamos para que no diga nada —. Dijo Kano sorprendiendo a todos con tan buena idea, era un milagro que no lo dijera en broma.- Podriamos amenazarlo con que si dice algo lo pondremos a bailar samba con unos clavos* —.Todos lo suponian, tan buena noticia no podia ser verdad

_La bomba Kido Tsubomi detonarà en 3..2..1.._

_¡Kido usa ataque rapido! ¡Es muy eficaz! ¡Eso fue un golpe critico! ¡Kano a perdido la batalla!_

Todos escucharon el sonido del hueso (y el orgullo) de Kano romperse en millones de pedazos pequeños mientras este caia al suelo, entonces decidieron tomar la decision entre todos de que harian con ese policia que arruinò todo en cinco minutos, pero sin notar que la pequeña medusa estaba mirando una esquina de la habitacion fijamente y con un destello de curiosidad en sus ojos, aunque, todos sabemos que hay una persona que se le activo su "_Alarma: Mary no esta a mi lado_", si, acertaste, anda, dilo, que no te de pena, ¿no? ¿No quieres hacerlo? ¿Seguro? Ok, lo hare yo, esa persona es... Se—

**_Error 404 Not Found_**

**...**

¡Ja! Espera, ¿no te la creiste? Hey, tranquilo, baja esa pistola que ya continuo. Ejem... Esa persona es.. ¡Seto!. Seto, rapidamente paseó la mirada por el cuarto para lograr ver a la pequeña medusa, que logro ver mirando (aun) esa esquina de la pared fijamente, se acercò hacia ella con curiosidad de saber que veia tan fijamente.

— Mary-chan, ¿Que miras tan fijamente?

La albina volteó a verlo sorprendida para luego verlo con un deje de curiosidad en su mirada.

— Seto-kun, ¿Que es esa cosa? —Dijo señalando la esquina de la pared.

Seto trato de enfocar bien la vista para lograr ver bien que era aquello que atrajo a Mary, despues de unos quince o veinte segundos logro observar bien para al instante cambiar su cara a una de miedo y terror puro: Aquello que tanto veia la albina era nada mas y nada menos que una araña, especificamente una Viuda Negra*.

Seto soltò un pequeño grito como buen macho pecho peludo que era al ver tal cosa, e hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haria: Huir como princeso, pero no dejaria a la pequeña Mary, no, eso no: Huir como princeso cargando una princesa.

Momo al ver huir tan gaymente a Seto decidiò restarle importancia, aunque luego se puso a pensar ¿Y si era un ladron? ¿Unas huellas de asesinato? O peor aun ¿¡Indicios de que robaron todo el chocolate de la cocina!? Ok, ¿Que clase de pensamientos son esos?, bueno, volviendo al tema, la Kisaragi solamente llamò a Kido moviendole un poco el hombro mientras señalaba con temos hacia esa pared. Kido se aproximo a la pared pensando que solo eran tonterias de la Kisaragi pero que tan equivocada estas Tsubomi, al ver la araña grito de una manera de la que todos afirmaron que de veras era una chica y no un chico.

— D-Danchou, ¿Esta usted bien? —.Dijo Momo mientras se acercaba a Kido

— ¡E-Es una a-a-araña! —.Dijo con el temor reflejado en su voz, una oportunidad unica de ver a Kido asustada.

Kano, que estaba ya normal fue a ver la situacion al igual que el resto del Mekakushi-Dan, pobres, al final todos salieron corriendo del susto olvidandose de la situacion anterior, y de paso, del policía

Otro dia normal, ¿No creen?

Y, bueno, los resultados de esta vez fueron:

Una Kido mas asustada que pavo en navidad.

Un Shintaro que como buen macho pecho peludo huyo como nena.

Un Seto y una Mary escondidos en un callejón.

Y por ultimo..

Un Konoha que no entendía la situación, pero que también huyó.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que tuvo menos sentido que el anterior xD Lamento no haber podido actualizar pero soy tan lista que publiqué el capitulo 3 días antes de que empezaran los exámenes finales xD Pero buaano, aclaro que tratare de actualizar cad semanas, y las referencias son estas:**

**1: El "chin" es como decir, que uno ya lo arruino todo, expresiones mexicanas plz**

**2: Lo de "Pregúntame" lo saqué de un programa de aquí de México antigüito, y había un personaje que decía "Preguuuntame, preguuuntame"**

**3: "Bailar samba con unos clavos", eso lo decían en el anime "Acchi Kocchi", cuando se pusieron a pensar en un castigo creo era.**

**4: Es una araña muy peligrosa, después del apareamiento suele comerse al macho, de ahí su nombre.**

**Y ahora las reviews:**

**Cris-chan12: Si lo se, es que aquí nada tiene sentido xD No se si es bueno o malo tener una acosadora pero gñe c: Me alegra que pienses que es kawaiioso**

**Roci-chan heartfilia: Me alegra que te guste, y gracias a este fic sabrás como matar a alguien gracias a Kido C:**

**Jintan Tsubomi: Si, lo de Tsundere-chan no me acuerdo bien donde vi eso, me alegra que te guste, me pasare por tus historias conozca la serie o no xD**

**Mariposa28280: Me alegra que te guste, pronto el siguiente capitulo**

**Lucarioks: Me gusta que te guste, y nací para molestar a Hibiya en mis fics :D**

**Darkness-alive: Combo Breaker? Entonces... Kame..Hame.. HA! Ok no xD Y aquí ta la continuación :3**

**Criss Nyan: Si, lo se, Hibiya es un suicida xD Es bueno saber que te gusto (Sepsi Konoha)**

**Hasta aquí todo, nos leemos luego. Adiós! **


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Que le hacemos?

**IMPORTANTE LEER NOTAS FINALES Y ULTIMAS**

**¡Hola chicos! Perdon por poner conty hasta ahora, no me maten D: Tuve un noseque que hizo que las ideas dejaran de fluir ;-; Pero ya estoy de vuelta y vengo con todo! (Soy neutraaal... Como un jabooon (?)) Esta vez USTEDES participaran :v Lo explicaré todo al final, pero bueno, dejo de molestar y les traigo el fic que es lo que quieren :3**

* * *

_Capitulo 3: ¿Que le hacemos? (Parte 1)_

Kido, Kano y Seto estaban pensando como se las ingeniarían para salir de aquella prisión en la que se encontraban ahora mismo debido a los hechos acontecidos, oh, espera, ¿No sabes como llegaron ahí?, ¿Olvide mencionar la razón?, ok, entonces, permiteme que te lo cuente desde el principio:

Todo empieza cuando todos huyeron gaymente de la base dejando al policía (que prácticamente inició todo) en el sofá, la araña bajó del techo yendo hacia el suelo, tomo rumbo hacia el sofá, hacia la cara del policía que seguía inconsciente, bueno, retomando, cuando estaba en la cara de aquel policía este abrió los ojos llevándose la sorpresa de tener una araña (específicamente una viuda negra) en la cara, e hizo lo que cualquier persona normal y cuerda haría: Sacar la pistola que llevaba por su trabajo y le disparo como si no hubiera un mañana, dando, por error, en las lámparas, tubos, entre otras cosas, pero, le dio a algo muy importante para cierto NEET, oh si, le dio a la dotación de _Coca-Colas_ de Shintaro en uno de sus millones de disparos fallidos. Si, también debido a eso ensució de refresco todo el cuarto.

Al ver el desastre que había causado salió huyendo gaymente para que no lo culparan de nada, osea, hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haría en esa situación ¿no? O al menos yo haría eso.. Volviendo al tema, al salir huyendo logro ver la capucha de Kido, y, la reconoció al instante, pero pensó, como todo el mundo, que era un chico y no una chica, así que decidió seguirla ya que su conciencia le dijo "Ese es el tipo que te noqueó, ¡Aprovecha y síguelo!", y haciendo caso a esta, le siguió para meter a la cárcel a _ese_ delincuente por haber golpeado a un policía. El lío que se armaría después no iba a ser tan lindo que digamos...

Al estar al alcance de Kido, agarró su capucha dejando al descubierto su cabello, y, obviamente, que en realidad era una _delicada _chica con el pelo de un color **MUY** extraño, o al menos a los colores que estaba acostumbrado, pero, _¡__bitch plz! _¡Están en Japón! ¡Ahi hay personas de todo tipo! Pero bueno, dejando del lado el pelo al puro estilo _Pantene_ de Kido, sigamos con esto. El policia agarro su capucha, ese movimiento alerto a Kido quien en su instinto de defensa que había aprendido al vivir tanto tiempo con Kano, automáticamente le dio un golpe _in da face_ haciendo que el policía cayera al suelo.

**_—DOUBLE K.O._**-dijo una voz al puro estilo de los videojuegos, o bueno, eso escucharon todos

El resto de los chicos que habían salido corriendo junto con Kido (Hibiya, Konoha, Momo, Kano y Shintaro con Ene en el celular) la voltearon a ver al oír como algo muy grande (o alguien) caía al suelo en un ruido seco.

— ¡Kido! ¿¡Por que lo noqueaste otra vez!? -preguntó el NEET

—¡Lo siento! ¡Simplemente no puedo evitarlo! -se defendió la peliverde

A todos les recorrió una gota por la nuca al ver como por segunda vez en el día, Kido noqueaba a un policia, pero claro, ¡Los nervios del sho... Digo, de Hibiya, no se quedan atras!

—¿¡Ahora si lo matamos!? -Gritó un histérico Hibiya.-

—Tranquilo Hibiya, no lo matamos -dijo Momo en un intento por calmar al menor.-

—No sirve de nada intentar calmarme, siempre estoy nervioso -Dijo Hibiya lo que provocó que una pequeña gota apareciera en el cuello de Momo.-

Shintaro fue hacia esa cosa tirada en el suelo, (el policia) y le revisó el pulso con la mano para revisar si no había muerto, por que, bueno, fue golpeado por Tsundere-chan, ¡Todos sabemos que los golpes de Tsundere-chan son mortales!, que no maten a Kano es otra cosa ya que claramente se ha acostumbrado.

—Esta bien, solo se desmayó -Dijo el Kisaragi.-

—¿Pero que le hacemos? -Preguntó.. ¿Marry?

La aparicion de la pequeña medusa asustó a todos ya que nunca la vieron que pasara por ahi o que siquiera estuviera siguiendolos, y mas cuando esta con semejante mastodonte llamado Seto Kousuke.

— Marry, ¿¡Cuando llegaste aqui!? -Preguntó un Shintaro muy asustado mientras se escondia detras de Konoha como todo un macho.

— ¿No me vieron pasar junto a Seto?

Todos negaron con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Marry, ya que, bueno, ¿A quien no le daría miedo que una tipa con el pelo super largo que pareciera que le da flojera cortarselo apareciese de la nada a tu lado? Osea, Shintaro sabe de eso.

—Bueno, bueno, el punto que es ¿Que le hacemos ahora a esta cosa?

Todos se pusieron a pensar mientras el simbolo de _Loading..._ aparecia sobre sus cabezas

— Y si...

* * *

**Hola otra vez :v Bueno, como dije arribita ustedes van a participar ¿como?, pues, en las reviews o por mensaje privado me mandarán sus ideas de que churros hacerle al policía y la idea que mas me guste seré la que ponga, y claro, diré de quien fue la idea, y si no resultaste electo ¡_No_****_ problem! _Posiblemente haga mas cosas de este estilo :P Esten atentos y dejen sus ideas, asi que bueno, nos leemos luego, chaii!**

**PD: El capitulo no será publicado hasta que haya una idea electa**

* * *

**Y aqui la respondencia (?) de reviews :3**

**Konota-chan: Gracias! Me gusta que te guste :D (?). Nu te ahogues Dx  
**

**Lucarioks: Sip, hice ese capitulo basado en como me siento (y que hago) cuando veo una araña xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n**

**CrissNyan: De hecho, estoy pensando hacer eso e.e Ene + Kano = Trolleada masiva xD.**

**Natsuki Hihitose: Primera vez que me dicen que esta chulo :3 Y aqui esta la conty x3**

**Jintan Tsubomi: Creo que es lo que le gusta a la gente, que no tenga sentido alguno :v Y si, lo de _princeso cargando una princesa _shegó a mi mente de una manera muy rara :v Estaba viendo Acchi Kocchi y pos se me vino a la mente xD**

**Tina-sama: Gracias! Y aqui esta el capitulo :3**

**nico11: No me mates D: Me tarde pero estoy de vuelta *musica epica y explosiones de fondo***

**Menomy: Jeje, gracias! Mi sentido del humor es tan raro que no pensé que a la gente le gustara :3 Me has puesto sentimental (?). Y te seguiré haciendo reir por mucho tiempo C:**

**Eso es todo, babay! **


End file.
